


I'll Follow You

by starry_kitsune



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starry_kitsune/pseuds/starry_kitsune
Summary: Dax has had feelings for Devkis for sometime now, but has been too afraid to act on them. It's been getting harder and harder lately, especially when it seems she's flirting back. But there's no way, right?
Relationships: Devkis/Dax'livan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	I'll Follow You

The summer heat was slowing everyone’s progress, well, almost everyone’s. Devkis skipped ahead, her ankle boots scuffing the dirt ground. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun and bouncing with each step she took. She turned on her toes and looked at the group, pausing to let them catch up to her.

“C’mon! We’re so close to the next town!”

“How are you not burning up?” Saphielle fanned herself with her hand while sweat dripped from her forehead. She sat in the cart with Dax and Gorgax. “And why are you walking?”

Devkis tilted her head to the side. “It’s not THAT hot out.” Her smile returned. “Remember how COLD I was when we were travelling in the winter?” She turned back around and began walking, her tail swaying up and curling behind her. “Plus, how much I LOVED the hot springs?” She glanced back and winked, focusing an extra second on Dax. “Besides all the attractive people there of course.” She laughed some and Gorgax let out an exasperated sigh.

“Dev, you’re always thinking about hot people.” Dax wiped the sweat from his forehead with his hand. He was happy Devkis managed to tie his hair up into a bun for him too. He kind of missed his short hair, it was just so relieving when the weather got hot.

“I also dress appropriately for the weather.” She spun around again and walked backwards. “Unlike you and Gorgax here.” She gestured to Dax’s coat hanging off the side and Gorgax’s armor that he was still wearing. She kept her eyes on the cart, watching everyone inside, checking for heatstroke.

“I would rather be prepared to fight than be cooler.” He puffed his chest some. “Besides, aren’t you the one who wore a tank top in the winter?” Gorgax had a point there, but Devkis wasn’t going to let him know it.

“I had a cloak.” She stretched her arms up and weaved her fingers together behind her head. “I was fine. You can always dress warmer but it’s hard to dress cooler.” She laughed some. “I love warm weather.”

“It makes sense.” Saphielle used gust of wind to keep Devkis up as she tripped on a rock and began to fall backwards. “However, Gorgax is also right. You weren’t really dressed well for winter weather.”

“Don’t long sleeves interfere with archery?” Dax felt a smile cross his lips watching Devkis regain her balance. She thanked the elf and dusted her capris off. She glanced up and made eye contact with the half-drow.

“They can.” The tiefling smiled at Dax and turned back to walk forwards. “But mine is more of a preference in what I wear.” 

Dax felt his cheeks warm up some. Something about that smile from her felt different. No, it wasn’t, he’s just got to stop thinking that way. He shook his head and wiped his face. It must be the heat.

“Y’know Dax, you’d be less hot if you rolled your sleeves up.” Devkis said to him from beside the cart. He looked to her a little startled. How?

“I can’t really.”

“Because of your tattoo? I can cover it with bandages so no one sees it.”

Dax thought about it and nodded, knowing he wouldn’t win this argument. He rolled his shirt sleeves up just past his elbows, revealing the tattoo on his right arm. Devkis leaned over the side and into the cart. She hung there while digging through her Haversack to find the bandages. The half-drow blushed as her butt wiggled in front of him while she got in the bag, her tail moving back and forth on its own.

His face turned red when he heard Saphielle snickering. He looked up and made eye contact with the elf. She caught him looking at Devkis’s butt! How was he going to explain that!

The tiefling jumped back up and walked beside the cart again. She took Dax’s arm and began to wrap the bandages around the tattoo. “I just don’t want anyone to get the wrong impression. I worry about you.”

Did he hear that right? She didn’t say it too loud, but he swore she said something about worrying about him.

~

The group arrived in the next town and were quick to find an inn. Devkis gathered them in the hallway after they settled in to talk about their plans. Energy was radiating off her.

“I suggest we go shopping for appropriate clothes, or whatever really. This seems like a nice town.” She tightened one of the belt straps on her boot and shook her foot, nodding in approval of the footwear staying on.

“It looked nice enough to split up too,” Saphielle added in. She liked the idea of doing a little personal time shopping. “Though if you think we should stick together we can.” She thought about buying a summer dress that she’d totally look cute in.

“We have a dragon after us, and you want to do some personal shopping?” Gorgax wasn’t opposed, he was more concerned for their safety. Shopping was a big enough distraction from their adventures though, and his gold was burning a hole in his pocket.

“I think we’ll be fine,” Dax pointed out. He rerolled his sleeves up. “Saphielle has sending, and you and I both have sending stones. Any trouble and we can all get together.” A grin spread on his face. “I saw a jewelry store and a trinket shop side by side. I’m sure there is a bunch of shiny things in there. Maybe even some weapons like daggers or something else you can pick up.”

Gorgax nodded to that. “Okay, as long as we keep in touch- “

Devkis giggled. “Great!” She grasped Dax by the wrist and pulled him down the hallway, the half-drow almost tripping over their short friend. “See you all at dinner!”

“Wait! You don’t even know where to meet us at!” Gorgax called after them, but they were already gone. He sighed and looked at Saphielle. “Should we follow them?”

She smiled and shook her head. “No, leave them be. I think they need to spend some time together by themselves.” Saphielle walked down the hallways with Gorgax. “She’s just excited to have someone to drag around. Just call them on the stone and tell them when and where to meet.”

~

Devkis and Dax walked through the town together. He had heard her mention stopping at either a clothing store or a jewelry store. He wondered where they would head first when his thoughts fuzzed out when she grabbed his hand and held it in hers. He blushed some and looked at her, where he was met with a warm smile and eyes asking ‘is this okay?’ Yeah, it was okay, he wasn’t pulling his hand away, was he?

His grip around her hand tightened some. Yeah, there was nothing wrong with this, except he couldn’t hear anything now. His thoughts were rushing around in his head about what this could mean. He saw her lips moving as her eyes darted around the town. He saw her point a couple times, but he didn’t hear what she was saying. Not until she was saying his name.

“Dax? Daaaxx? Dax’livan can you hear me?” She was waving her free hand in front of his face. When did they stop walking? His feelings were beginning to get out of hand. Worry stuck to her features, and Dax didn’t like it.

He reached up with his hand and stopped hers, gently grasping it and pulling it down to shoulder heights, almost afraid to let go. Why? “Yeah, I just uh…” He trailed off, trying to find the right words.

“Spaced out? Short circuited?” Her smile shifted to a grin. “Is touching me making you overheat?”

He felt his face heat up and he looked away, a nervous laughing escaping his throat. “I uh, got distracted.” He let go of her hand and watched it fall gently back to her side out of the corner of his eyes. “Sorry about that.”

She squeezed his hand and started walking again, with him in tow for a second until he caught up. “No need to be sorry. If anything is bothering you or on your mind you can always talk to me.” He looked back at her and smiled. She smiled back before letting her eyes wander at all the things to see in town.

Right. He trusted her so much. Deep down he wanted to let it happen, but part of him was scared. What if she turned on him too? He shook the thoughts from his head and looked at her. “What were you saying a little bit ago?”

“Well, I asked if you wanted to shop for clothes first of go to the jewelry store.” She scratched the back of her head, the bun bouncing and some strands falling down. “I think I saw the jewelry store had a sign saying they do piercings too, but I could be mistaken.”

“I think we should do clothes first.” Dax felt somewhat naked without his coat on. 

“Ooh I hope they have a bunch of things to pick from.” She pulled him towards the clothing store. “Part of me wants to change my style, but part of me likes my current style.” She laughed some and squeezed his hand again. As they walked on his emotions were going haywire. Was this a friendship hand hold? Or something more? He jumped and yelped when he felt something long and thin touch his butt. Devkis started laughing like crazy and he felt his face turn red. Of course she would, and it only made him question more.

They arrived at the clothing store and Devkis went in first, pulling the still red Dax along. She waved at the merchant who greeted them and began browsing through their wares. Dax took a breath and leaned towards Devkis as she looked.

“Yes?” Her eyes didn’t move from the product, but she had a feeling of what he was about to ask. A small grin spread on her face.

“What the hell was that out there?” His voice was quiet.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

He almost believed it. She was really good at lying, but he couldn’t imagine she would lie to him… could he? It kind of made him worried some. 

She noticed he was spinning out of control and squeezed his hand tightly. “I was fucking with you, non-literal of course.” She laughed some and brushed her tail against him again, making his whole body stiffen up. “If you don’t like it, I’ll stop, just say so.” That grin spread more. He felt himself blush again and his heart flutter. He was use to feeling this some already around her, why was she making it harder to figure out his emotions?

She let go of his hand to hold up a sleeveless shirt to look at. It was a soft pink, and she held it up to herself, making eye contact with Dax. She frowned when he raised an eyebrow.

“How do I look?”

He tilted his head some, looking at the color, trying to imagine it on her, and nodded. “It looks good. I didn’t know you liked pink.”

She laughed some and shrugged her shoulders. “Depends on the season. Winter, no. Summer, yes.” She set it back down and continued to check the wares, stopping on a navy-blue shirt without sleeves and the sides wide open. She smiled, noticing the crescent moon embroidered in the shoulder. She held it up to Dax.

He looked down at it, then back at her. “What?”

“You look good in this; it matches your necklace.” 

Dax looked down at himself and saw the shine of his crescent moon necklace, a smile spread on his face. “Yeah, it does.”

She swung the shirt over her arm and continued browsing. Dax followed her for a bit, but some dresses on the wall caught his attention. He moved over and looked at all the different designs, seeing if there was any that Devkis would like. He remembered she had a skirt once, but wasn’t sure what happened to it. He thought back to the last time he saw her with it. They were in Pinerun, staying at Chris Pine’s place. He felt his cheeks heat up again. Did she…?

“You’re turning red over there are you okay?” Devkis called over from looking at button up shirts. She loved watching him turn red. Sometimes in the right light it made him look purple, and she thought that was adorable.

“Yeah, I’m fine…” he said almost too quiet for her to hear. He glanced over at her and saw that worried look again.

“Don’t tell me you got heat stroke.” She pouted, her hand resting on her hip. “How much water have you had?” She walked over to him but he held his hand up and shook his head. 

“Plenty of water, Dev, not overheated or anything.”

“Then what is it?” ‘Damn it, Dax, don’t lie to me now. Something is wrong with you and I need you to tell me.’ Her thoughts raced through her head after she asked. No way was she going to let him pass out.

He hated this. Hated having her fret over his well-being, but at the same time loved it. It meant she actually cared about him. His vision refocused when she shoved a water canteen in his face. 

“Drink this, please.” Her eyes were pleading. He nodded and did as he was asked, maybe it would get her off his back. 

~

They left the shop with a couple of purchases in their hands. Devkis was practically skipping out and she stopped in the street. “Do you want to take these back to the rooms or move on?”

“We can move on.” He smiled and walked beside her. “Where to next?”

“The jewelry store. If they do piercings I wanna get one.” She skipped ahead again. “We just have to be careful not to be too rough while the piercings are healing.” She winked at him.

What the hell is going on? Dax felt his mind racing again. Is she implying, no, she wouldn’t. She didn’t feel like that about him, did she? He shook his head. No way, he wasn’t going to do anything. She was probably just being super friendly and well, Devkis. He wasn’t going to do anything unless she for sure told him. He decided that long ago after what happened last time.

“Dax you’re spacing out again.” When she didn’t get a response, Devkis moved her tail over his butt. She frowned when she didn’t get a response still. Gods he was so cute when he spaced out. She hoped he was anyways. She felt her own cheeks heating up as she reached for his hand, stopping when she thought of something better. She reached up and grabbed his ear, tugging on it. 

Dax snapped from his thoughts and looked at her, his face contorted in pain and confusion. “What are you- “

“Stop spacing out on me, will ya?” She smiled and pointed at the sign on the shop. “They do all types of piercings.” She pulled him into the shop and her eyes lit up at all the jewelry. She was gone in seconds, looking around at all the different things. Dax didn’t follow her this time, choosing to look around on his own, his eyes browsing over the different types of body jewelry. 

“Is there anything I can help you with today?” The shopkeeper asked. Dax looked around, was she talking to him? He looked around and didn’t see anyone else.  
He reached up, his finger playing with his ear. “Uh, I saw you do piercings. My friend and I were wanting some.”

“That’s right!” Devkis popped up next to Dax. He nearly jumped out of his skin! How did she manage to sneak up on him whenever no one else could? Was he losing his touch? Or was it something else, something different.

“What can I help you with?”

~

They stood outside the jewelry shop. Dax looked at her and at the sun shaped pendant on the necklace she bought. That was the personality that hid behind all the scars and the serious face. She was a sunny person, the sunshine in his life, the arrow in his heart. He wondered if she thought anything like that about him, if he was a light in her life or anything else. Wait, what was he thinking? He was getting ahead of himself. He shook the thought from his head, feeling a tinge of pain from his new eyebrow piercing. He reached up to touch it lightly.

“It won’t heal right if you keep touching it.” Devkis said without looking at him. Was she secretly psychic? Or did she just know him that well? He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Gorgax calling to them from the shop next door. 

The two looked over to see the goblin with his arms full of things and an exasperated Saphielle behind him. She had a couple bags herself, some Devkis recognized from the clothing store. 

“Did you two spend all day together?” Devkis asked Saphielle, who shook her head.

“No, I did some of my own shopping, and met up with Gorgax in the trinket shop here.” She noticed the bags in Devkis’s and Dax’s hands. “Did you two find some good things?”

“Yes, and more!” Devkis turned her head and showed off her new tragus piercing. “And Dax got his ears pierced and his eyebrow pierced!”

Dax blushed, the way Devkis talked, she had a wonderful day. He thought about it, and he too had a wonderful day. So much fun spending time with Devkis. His heart fluttered again. Yep, he was definitely falling for her. He watched with a smile on his face as she told Saphielle and Gorgax about their day

~

Night had fallen and the heroes were in their rooms to sleep. Dax was lying on his back staring at the ceiling. He found himself doing that a lot lately. He wasn’t sure if it was just because he couldn’t sleep, because he was worried about what lied ahead, or if because it was Devkis.

The creak of a door grabbed his attention. He was up and listening; hearing a familiar footstep pattern walk down the hallway where their rooms were. ‘So, we are at it again.’ His thoughts raced as he pulled on his coat and pushed open the window. He froze when Gorgax stirred, but the goblin was just turning in his sleep. With a sigh, Dax was out the window.

He rounded the corner of the inn, but didn’t see anything or anyone. He watched the door for a moment until the orange tiefling pushed it open and stepped out. She looked all around, forcing Dax to take cover behind the corner. He glanced around, seeing her stare in his direction for a moment before moving on. His heart ached. What hurt her now?

Dax followed her through the quiet streets of town. She seemed to know where she was going, and would occasionally stop and turn around, forcing him to hide. He wanted her to know he was there, that she could talk to him, but he also didn’t want to lose her trust in him. She had to be out on her own for a reason, right? 

She stopped again and turned around, her eyes scanning the darkness behind her. It wasn’t a problem for her to see in this, her darkvision revealing everything for her to see. She stared in his direction for a minute and turned back around. This time though, Dax swore he saw her smile. Was she playing with him?

He followed her to the fountain in the middle of town. He hid behind some barrels and watched her sit down on the edge, her hand reaching in and playing with the water. She looked in his direction again, and he had a feeling he’d been caught.

“So, are you going to show your face or do I need to come and get you?” 

Damn it, she knew he was there. He stood up with his hands raised. Caught. He looked over at her and saw her smiling and waving him over. He approached the fountain and sat down beside her, searching her face for any clue that she was upset, but he couldn’t find anything.

“What are you doing out here?” She asked him, her hand reaching over and taking his. He felt his cheeks warm up despite the chilly night air.

“Shouldn’t I be the one asking you that?” He asked looking away from her. 

“I left to lead you out here.” She sighed and took her hand back, using it to support herself on the fountain as she leaned back. Her eyes darted to the sky, searching the scars. “I know when you follow me. You ALWAYS follow me.” She studied the stars. 

“So why are you out here then?”

“Why do you always follow me?” Her gaze met his. Vibrant red eyes staring into his soul through amber windows.

“I worry about you. After that night when you asked me…” He trailed off, the memory of that night something he didn’t want to think about, and knew she probably didn’t want to think about it either.

“Why do you worry? I’m not going to do anything reckless.” She crossed her legs in front of her, her tail wrapping around his wrist. He blushed some more.

“Because of the dragon.”

“I don’t think that’s it.”

“I worry you might get hurt.”

She turned back to the sky, watching. “I’m serious, Dax. I can tell when you’re lying. You could do it perfectly, and I’d still be able to tell.” She paused. “It’s not a fault of yours, you’re excellent at lying. It’s a fault of mine…” She trailed off when he reached out and took her chin in his hand. He moved her to look into his eyes. He hated seeing those red eyes sad, and until now, he didn’t know why.

“I think it’s because I care about you more than you think. I couldn’t stand it if I let you get hurt, hell when your sad I can’t stand it either.” He let go of her chin, expecting her to turn away, but she didn’t. She kept their gazes locked. “I think I may like you more than I think even.”

A smile crossed her face. “I sort of had a feeling. Especially after today and you spacing out so much.” She leaned forward and punched him in the arm. “It took me longer than I would have hoped, since you had me worried you were suffering from heat stroke, but I finally figured it out.”

Dax was sweating despite the chilly air. Did she figure him out that easily? What was she going to say? Was she going to be upset? Was she going to tell him to never see her again? To leave her alone? He hadn’t really denied his feelings, but he didn’t plan on ever acting on them, and here she was, telling him that she knew. They had been really close since the incident south of Frost Harbor, but he didn’t think she could read him THAT easily. He didn’t want to lose her.

She reached up, her hand brushing against the softness of where his head was shaved. She intwined her fingers under the braid and on the back of his head. She closed her eyes and pulled him into a soft kiss.

Dax exploded with emotion. Her lips were warm to the touch against his. He felt pure bliss at this moment. She wasn’t upset, not at all, because she felt the same way. He reached around her torso and pulled her closer to him, tighter into the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out longer than I intended. I got a little carried away. It's the cute I promised though~ Hope you


End file.
